<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There is no Moon on my planet by LadyKnight28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291778">There is no Moon on my planet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnight28/pseuds/LadyKnight28'>LadyKnight28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnight28/pseuds/LadyKnight28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Forbidden feelings have welled up between the two, and they must find a way to cope. Will refine this summary later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There is no Moon on my planet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will be a Seiya/Serena fanfic. I will call her Serena because that's how I personally came to know Sailor Moon. This is a work I just started and I will upload as I go. I am still deciding how I want to portray it, but it is definitely something I must do.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>chapter one coming soon</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>